Vending Machines
by somefangirl
Summary: AU: ""My chips got stuck. Oh, and so did my arm." the kid said, wiggling his arm a bit in the machine. Towards the bottom was a bag of Lays chips, stuck against the glass. "Can you help me?"" ZoLu


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE NOR DO I OWN _LAYS_ POTATO CHIPS**

* * *

"Are you...okay?" Zoro asked the kid, who just smiled up at him. He had been waking down the hall when he had passed a vending machine and a kid with black hair, a scar under his left eye, a red vest, jean shorts, and a straw hat. That wasn't the odd part, however. The odd part was that the kid had his right arm stuck in the machine.

"Yeah, my chips got stuck. Oh, and so did my arm." the kid replied, wiggling his arm a bit in the machine. Towards the bottom was a bag of _Lays_ chips, stuck against the glass. "Can you help me?"

"Uh... sure... uh...?" Zoro said, trailing off.

"Luffy! I'm Luffy!" the kid, Luffy, introduced himself.

"Right, Luffy. Alright, so-" Zoro started, before getting cut off.

"And you?" Luffy asked.

"And I what?" Zoro asked.

"What's your name?" Luffy asked.

"Zoro." he replied.

"Oh. Cool name. I like your hair." the kid said.

"Uh, thanks. I like your hat." Zoro said. The kid started beaming.

"Thanks! Shanks gave it to me!" he replied. Though Zoro didn't know who Shanks was, he figured by the smile on Luffy's face that he must be important. They both stayed in silence for a bit when Luffy wiggled his arm around a bit.

"So... you gonna help me or not?" he asked.

"Oh, right, sure." Zoro said. He grabbed Luffy's torso and tried to drag him out, when Luffy started protesting.

"Hey, wait, ow, stop, ow!" Luffy cried, and Zoro stopped trying to pull him out of the vending machine. "What are you _doing_?"

"You asked me to help you out, so-" Zoro started.

"No! I needed you to help me get my chips!" Luffy said. Zoro let go of Luffy and stood up.

"You're stuck in the vending machine, yet you're more concerned about your _bag of chips_?!"

"Well, yeah! I'm hungry!" Luffy said, waving his left arm around to emphasize his point.

"...You..." Zoro said. Luffy looked at him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world to try to get your food unstuck before yourself, and that Zoro was the idiot for thinking otherwise. "...Ok, whatever."

"I tried shaking it, but it didn't work." Luffy said. And so, Zoro began the ordeal of retrieving Luffy's chips as the boy cheered him on.

* * *

"Luffy?! Luffy, where are you?!" Ace yelled, running down the hallway. Luffy had left to get something to eat nearly an hour and a half ago, yet he still hadn't retured. Ace and Sabo had first thought he had got lost, then maybe distracted, but they soon started to panic. Now, the two teens where running through the hotel trying to find where their little brother had checked the food court first, but Luffy wasn't there. That's when they really started to panic.

Ace was so frantic, however, that he didn't even notice when he ran directly into a girl with pink hair. Both of them yelped as they fell over, and Sabo had to jump to avoid tripping over them.

"Watch were you're going!" She said. "Jerk!"

"Ah, sorry. We'll be more careful next time." Sabo said, helping the woman to her feet. Ace also stood up (glaring at Sabo for helping her up instead of him). "Say, have you seen a kid this tall with black hair and a straw hat?" Sabo asked, holding his hand out about Luffy's height. "He's our little brother, and we can't find him."

"No. Have you seen a guy about this tall with green hair?" She said, holding her hand up about 6 feet. "He's my idiot brother, and he got lost." Both men shook their heads. The woman sighed.

"Well, we're both looking for people, so we could help you look for him." Ace said. She looked them both over.

"Alright, you're both cute enough to work under me. Let's go find Zoro and your brother. My name is Perona, by the way." the girl, Perona, said.

"I'm Ace, and this is Sabo" Ace said, ignoring the "work under me" part in favor of finding Luffy.

"Our brother's name is Luffy." Sabo said. "So, when did you last see.. Zoro, was it?"

"I don't know, he just wondered off." Perona said "He's got no sense of direction. He's even broken multiple GPS's before because he was so bad at following them that they short-circuted."

"Multiple?" Sabo asked.

"Did they explode?" Ace asked. Sabo shot him a look that read '_Why is that your first question?_'. Ace just shrugged.

"Two of them did." Perona replied nonchalantly.

"Wow." Ace said. The group continued in some random direction in silence.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Sabo asked, stopping suddenly. Ace and Perona also stopped.

"What? I don't-" Perona said.

"Shhhh!" Ace said, straining to listen. That's when he heard it: laughter. And not just any laughter, no, this laughter belonged to none other than their little brother. He and Sabo locked eyes.

"He's there" they said, both pointing in the same direction. Both ran off, as Perona was left behind for a moment before running off after them. After a bit, the trio stopped to listen again to figure out where to go next.

"I can't believe this. This is your fault." a voice Ace and Sabo didn't recognize said.

"That's Zoro!" Perona said. More laughter, Luffy's, and the trio started walking in the direction the voices were coming from. They could hear two voices from around the corner.

"It's not my fault, stupid!" Luffy said.

"If _I'm_ stupid, what does that make _you_?" Zoro said, mildly annoyed.

"Zoro's a meanie." Luffy said. The pout could be heard in his voice. Ace, Sabo, and Perona turned the corner, only to burst into laughter at the sight that greeted them.

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy yelled happily. Zoro turned to face the new people in the hallway.

"Perona!" Zoro yelled, upset. It was too much for Perona then, and she fell over in a fit of laughter. Ace and Sabo soon joined her on the ground, all three in hysterics. This was because now not only Luffy's arm was stuck in the vending machine, but Zoro's arm as well. Both were facing each other, Luffy facing the group and Zoro facing the opposite direction. Both Luffy's right arm and Zoro's left arm were stuck in the machine. Just a little bit out of their reach were multiple stuck bags of _Lays_ potato chips, with one empty wrapper in between them.

"Stop laughing and help us out of here!" Zoro yelled, face red from embarrasement.

"And get the chips, too!" Luffy said. Zoro hit him in the head.

"Forget the chips, Luffy!"

"Alright, alright, we'll help you out." Perona said. "But first..." she pulled out her phone. "Smile!" she took a picture of the two, caught in the vending machine.

"I hate you." Zoro said. Perona just continued to laugh.

"Send one of those to me." Sabo said. "This is the dumbest thing Luffy has done in a while, and that's saying something."

"How long have you two been stuck in there?" Ace asked.

"I've been stuck for... 40 something minutes? And Zoro got here maybe... 35 minutes ago?" Luffy said. "And he got stuck about... 15 minutes ago."

"Alright, now that you've taken your pictures, can you help us out?" Zoro said. The three nodded and set to work.

* * *

They ended up having to call staff to get them out. As the two sets of siblings parted ways, Perona handed Zoro a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Zoro asked.

"That kid's number. I sent the picture to you, Dad, Sanji, Luffy, and his brothers. I figured you would want his number." Perona said.

"Where did you get that idea? And wait, you sent it to Dad and Sanji?!" Zoro asked.

"You spent 20 minutes trying to help some idiot you didn't even know get unstuck from a vending machine. Come on, I'm trying to do something nice for once. Be thankful." She said, ignoring the bit about sending it to their father and Sanji.

"Fine, fine." Zoro said.

"He seems nice. Call him sometime." she replied.

* * *

"Hey, Zoro, it looks like Ann needs you for something there." Sanji said, pointing to the little girl pulling on Zoro's sleeve.

"What is it, Ann?" Zoro said, leaning down to be level with the seven year old.

"He's stuck!" Ann said, pulling Zoro's sleeve.

"Who? Stuck where?" Zoro asked.

"Come on!" She said, pulling his arm. Zoro followed her, and he soon could hear a voice from down the hall, which he recognized instantly. Turning the corner, he was greeted with a familiar sight.

"Really? _Again_?" Zoro asked. Luffy shrugged, or as much as he could with one arm.

"Ann's chips got stuck." Luffy said.

"It's been 20 years and you still haven't changed..." Zoro sighed.

"Daddy was trying to get them for me, and his arm got stuck!" Ann said. "You can help him, right Papa?" Zoro stared at Luffy, who stared back at him pleadingly.

"I think we should just leave him here." Zoro said. "Last time this happened, we both ended up stuck."

"Last time? This has happened more than once?" Ann whipsered, mostly to herself.

"Hey, if it weren't for that, we wouldn't have met!" Luffy said. "So it was a good thing! So help me!" Zoro continued to stare at him. "Please?" Zoro sighed.

"Fine." he relented. He went to grab Luffy's torso to try to pull him out, but Luffy swatted his hands away.

"Get the chips!" Luffy said. "I didn't get stuck for nothing!"

"Should have known..." Zoro sighed, and set to work.

* * *

Sanji recieved a call for help 28 minutes later, and upon arrival discovered the two stuck in the vending machine. Ann was happily eating a bag of chips beside them.

"Really? _Again_?"

* * *

**Soooooo... Idk where this came from. I wrote it for my irl firend jinx (she's been inspiring me with a lot of stuff lately, huh?) bc we were doing a writing/art swap. yup. **

**if she draws another weird ass crack drawing like the last one... **

**anyway, i hope you enjoyed! I wasn't sure about the ending but i didnt really know how else to end it so i just went with that. **

**\- Lew-chan :D**


End file.
